Potters Return
by DJfanfictionarticles
Summary: While Harry was asleep in the common room His parents come back to life and appear near him now Harry's life is turned upside down but a certain redheaded weasly girl helps him.
1. The appearance of Lilly and James

**_Chapter One _The Appearance of James and Lily**

It was a dark and stormy Friday night in September of 1993 at the Gryffindor Common Room. The term has just started but something big will go down, but no one will be expecting what would go down especially a 13-year-old Harry who was asleep on a couch with parchment surrounding him. Then two claps of thunder rolled and two dark figures appeared.

"Oh James I couldn't save him.", said one of the figures.

"Lily you did your best.", said the dubbed 'James' figure.

"Ginny", said Harry in his sleep unaware that his parents are in the room and his parents unaware that their son is 13 and in the room.

"James who said that?", asked Lilly

"I don't know Lils.", said James

"Wait a minute! This is Gryffindor Common Room!"

"Ok. So I guess there is a slight chance we are alive. Let's ask that kid."

"I'm up!", said Harry as he bolted straight up to see (though he did not know it yet) his parents.

"Good.", said James

"Who are you?", asked Harry

"Well I was going to hope you could answer that for yourself kid.", said James

"Well I am Harry James Potter", said Harry happy that someone doesn't know him.

"YES...our son is alive!" exclaimed Lily

"Who are you?" asked Harry

"Lilly and James Potter," said James

"Wait? What?" said Harry

"Let's all go to Dumbledores office," said Lily

"Yeah that would be great," said James

"B...bu...but Lilly and James Potter are dead," said Harry

"Well let's go to Dumbledore's office," said Lily

"Yeah let's," said, James

"I'm already here, anyways what is going on here?" asked Dumbledore

"Professor these two people claim to be my parents. But I don't believe them," said Harry

All the while a great clap of thunder shakes the castle.

"Well let's get some veritaserum and get the truth. My office I daresay?" said Dumbledore

"Yes," said the two older Potters.

So while the group got over to the office of the headmaster, Harry was acting a little bit too shy. When they got to Dumbledore's office Harry stepped in first.

"Aha, here we are veritaserum," said Dumbledore

"I'll go first," said James

Dumbledore agrees and James takes a sip of Veritaserum.


	2. The Questions

**_Chapter 2 _The Questions**

_Your given full birth name?_

**James Fleamont Potter**

_Your wife's name?_

**Lilly Marie Potter nee Evans**

_Your child's name?_

**Harry James Potter**

_Your secret keepers first and last names?_

**Peter Pettigrew**

Both Dumbledore and Harry sat in shock.

_Who was your secret keeper?_

**Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew**

Dumbledore gives James the antidote

"I didn't know," said Dumbledore

"Didn't know what?" asked James

"That Peter Pettigrew was your secret keeper. All this time I thought," said Dumbledore

"Thought what?" interrupted James

"That Sirius Black was your secret keeper," said Dumbledore _**calmly**_

"Wow I guess we made a mistake not telling anyone," said James after taking the antidote

"Can I go?" asked Lily

Lily was kinda dreading the veritaserum but she was willing to do anything for her child.

"Uh...sure? I..I...I guess?" stammered Dumbledore

Lily takes a sip of veritaserum and her expression goes blank lie James' did.

_Your given full birth name?_

**Lilly Marie Potter nee Evans**

_Your husband's name?_

**James Fleamont Potter**

_Your child's name?_

**Harry James Potter**

_Your secret keepers first and last names?_

**Peter Pettigrew**

Dumbledore again sat in shock. His two former students sat in front of him. His two fallen comrades are now alive and he checked.

"So uhh can somebody please tell me what is going on," said Harry finally breaking the silence


	3. The Explanations

**The Explanations**

"What honey?" asked Lily

"I asked what is going on?" said Harry

"Well were alive, Sirius is getting free, Dumbledore is probably dumbfounded for the first time, and you have parents now," said James

"James honey I think he figured that out," said Lily

All the while at the ministry.

_**The**__** Ministry:**_

"Minister Minister Minister I found a disturbance at the Gryffindor Common Room at Hogwarts where two people came from the veil and was instantly transported to Gryffindor Common Room." said an Unspeakable

"Well let's go see who it is well it's just me," said Fudge

_**Hogwarts:**_

The fire shone a bright lime-green color signaling the floo to Dumbledore's Office was activated. And out the fire stepped out the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge.

"Headmaster," said Fudge

"Minister," said Dumbledore

"Who is it?" asked Fudge

"Lily and James Potter," answered Dumbledore

"Did you test them? With veritaserum?" asked Fudge again

"Yes," said Dumbledore

"Your idea or theirs?" asked Fudge

"Theirs," answered Dumbledore

"Ok well, time to draw up some resurrection certificates. See ya Dumbledore. James, you get a 2-week break before I expect you at work in the Auror's Office. Ok, spend some time with your wife and kid alright." said Fudge

"Alright," said James

"Ok,"

Fudge grabbed a bit of floo powder and threw it into the fire stepped in and flooed to the ministry.


	4. The Remus Lupin Incident

**The Remus Lupin Incident**

Remus Lupin was no stranger to walking the halls of Hogwarts at night but somehow this night felt wrong. On these nights Remus would usually go back to his office but this night was well different.

_"All teachers are supposed to go to my office at once"_ Dumbledore's voice rang out in the teachers' heads.

_'What is that old man thinking it's 2 am.'_ Remus thought.

As Remus walked the way to the headmaster's office, Peeves the Poltergeist started signing _Loony, loopy_ _lupin._

"Oh shut up," said Remus

"No!" said Peeves defiantly

_He raised the wand to shoulder height, said **'Waddiwasi!' **and pointed it at Peeves. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban by J.K. Rowling_

A pebble went to Peeves' right nostril with the force of a bullet.

Remus went on his merry way while Peeves moved away cursing the professor. When Remus came into the headmaster's office he like many others couldn't believe what they saw. Which was Harry hovering over the couch in mid air, which was weird even for wizardkind, after a awkward silence Remus asked the first question...

"What are we doing here?", asked Remus

"Something very weird has happened to young Harry over there. And it has to do with his parents," said Dumbledore

"What about Harry's parents," said Remus a little to defensive than he intended

"Don't worry I put them through extensive questioning even with veritaserum," said Dumbledore

"Who's they professor?", asked Remus

"Lily and James Potter, of course, Remus," said Dumbledore

" Is this some sort of sick joke professor?", asked Remus

"No," said Dumbledore

Remus' eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as Dumbledore lifted the dissolutioment charm that Lily and James were under.

"B...Bu...But that's impossible!!!!!" ,exclaimed Remus

"Oh but it is Moony," said James

"Your not real. Your Not Real. YOUR NOT REAL!!!" ,said Remus defiantly but his voice faulting at the last bit.

"Moony if you can't believe it just pinch yourself," said James

Remus and the other teachers (bar Snape) pinch themselves and they feel pain.

"How? How did this happen? After all this time how?" asked Remus

" We don't know," said Lily


	5. The Fallout

**The Fallout**

The next morning Harry woke up to find himself in his bed in Gryffindor Common Room last night's dream was good but, it was time to get back to reality. That was until he drew back the curtains and saw his parents sleeping on a cot. He somehow managed to hold in the scream that was threatening to escape his mouth. So he went to breakfast down at the Great Hall and sat down at Gryffindor Table and started to talk to Ron and Hermione his two best friends.

"Guys I had this weird dream that had my parents though it was a good dream, " said Harry

Remus was walking by Gryffindor Table when he heard Harry say this and as such he goes over to Harry and his friends.

"Well Harry that wasn't a dream it was real," said Remus

Harry's eyes grew wide as he knew that favorite Professor couldn't have known what he was talking about unless he could read his mind. Meanwhile in Gryffindor Tower James and Lily woke up in the Gryffindor third years' dormitory.

"James wake up," said Lily

"Five more minutes," said James

Lily waited for "five minutes" before trying again at waking up James.

"James wake up unless you want a pillow smacking," said Lily

"No," said James

"Ok," said Lily

Lily smacks James with a pillow.

"Fine I'm up," said James

"Okay," said Lily

"Ugh your impossible Evans," said James

"And your possible Potter," said Lily

"Well, then shall we go to the Great Hall?" asked James

"And announce my official admission to the Marauders?" asked Lily

"Fair point," said James

"Ok," said Lily

"Can Harry join the Marauders?" asked James

"Yes," said Lily

They walk down to the Great Hall hand in hand.

"Hello, Hogwarts' students it is I Prongs of the Marauders," yells James

"And it is I Bambi, Prongs' wife," yells Lily

"Harry can you please come here," yells James

Harry comes to his parents confused.


End file.
